infuscofandomcom-20200213-history
District Laws
Ward Law In UNCLAIMED TERRITORIES, Ward Law is the only official law. Ward Law is intended to provide a relatively safe and peaceful environment in the city, as well as keep organizations that might think to overthrow District Leaders in check. The City Ward gives way to District Leaders in their own District, but in unclaimed territories, Ward Law is the only official law. The City Ward also enforces Ward Law within the claimed Districts, but District Law overrules Ward Law in cases of direct conflict. In Districts where support arrangements have been reached with the District Leader, conflicts between the two levels of law have predetermined compromise conditions. Ward Agents assigned to work in these Districts are aware of both law sets and the compromise conditions. *Any supernatural being or aware human may be held accountable to their declared or known District Leader's law in addition to, or in place of, Ward Law. *No aware human or supernatural being may willingly share the secret of the supernatural without authorization by a District Authority, or a Ward Agent, granted such authority. Any accidental breaches of secrecy must be reported immediately to the relevant District Authority or to the City Ward for containment. *Aware human beings have only such rights as are issued to them by a supernatural person or organization; such a protection shall be valid for 365 days, must be registered with the City Ward, and shall not exceed the protections or privileges of a free supernatural citizen. Each supernatural person is entitled to one such issuance every 365 days, and the issuance of rights may be rejected by the City Ward without cause. Organizations that desire to obtain the ability to register rights must negotiate their terms with the City Ward Director. Any human bearing an authentic Risk/Venture tattoo is considered to have these rights indefinitely. *No supernatural being may deliberately cause catastrophic damage to any standing architectural structure within the city limits using supernatural means. In cases of accident or exception, contact the City Ward as soon as possible for evaluation. *Shape shifting is to be done privately and discreetly if possible. Cases of accident or exception are to be reported to the City Ward or a District Authority immediately. *Werewolves who do not make sufficient arrangements for themselves, or attend a facility provided to contain them during their change, will be collected and kept during the period of their transformation at Haven Crest, or a designated facility. Repeated failure to attend a containment facility during the full moon will result in action as determined by the appropriate District Authority or Ward Agent. Accidental transformation must be reported to the City Ward or District Authority as soon as possible. *Under no circumstances is a werewolf to pass the curse on to another. *Any being who does not appear to be a normal human may not appear in public without taking proper precautions to disguise their appearance. *No organization or agency is permitted to claim territory in the greater metropolitan region without the express authorization of the entire District Council. *The claims, laws, and authority of all other supernatural organizations will be considered secondary to the Ward Law and the District Laws. All supernatural citizens of the greater metropolitan region are subject only to the authority of the District Council, District Leaders, the City Ward, and such private contracts as they create amongst themselves. *Any public venue that wishes to provide an open environment for supernatural beings without concealment must register itself with the City Ward and all relevant District Authorities. These venues will be subject to security requirements appropriate to their clientele and setting. *Murder of any individual recognized as a supernatural being or having the rights associated with a supernatural citizen will be brought before the appropriate District Authority if the crime occurred in a claimed District. In cases occurring outside the jurisdiction of District Law, the case will be investigated as deemed appropriate and punished by death. *The City Ward and its designated Agents are empowered to take such action as they deem necessary or appropriate in the course of duty to keep peace and enforce basic principles of law and order. *No supernatural being may engage in wholesale slaughter of any population including, but not limited to, the human population. City Central Laws #Do not violate the Masquerade. ##This encompasses everything from speaking about supernaturals in front of the ignorant to grand displays of otherworldliness. ##If you think an action might violate the Masquerade do not do it, or contact District Headquarters to ask. This includes revealing your supernatural nature to a human if they are ignorant. ##Punishment ranges from a fine to banishment for the worst offenders #Vampires should not sire without permission from the District Leader. ##This classically would result in the death of the fledge, but mercy may be shown. ##Banishment is the secondary sentence for breaking this law. In some circumstances no punishment will be given if the creation was deemed an emergency. Jake alone makes such judgements. ##Pets may be taken if the human is not ignorant to vampires. You must register your pet within a week of taking them. #If you feed on the pet of another vampire without express permission from the vampire and human you will be punished. #Humans in the know are expected to uphold the Masquerade. If a human violates this, their memory of supernaturals will be erased. No harm shall come to them. #Non vampire supernaturals are held to the same expectations regarding the Masquerade as vampires. Punishment is banishment and a report to your species leader. #Killing humans is illegal unless as a feeding mistake. In those cases, report your encounter for cleanup. Punishment for mass murdering humans is death. Punishment for accidental feeding death is that you may not drink from live humans until you can demonstrate control. If you are a fledgling your sire will be held accountable. #Killing other supernaturals is illegal. ##Punishment for killing a vampire is banishment or death. ##You will be imprisoned and then turned over to the relevant species leader for punishment, unless there is no species leader, then the District Leader for where the crime was committed will decide punishment. #Political refugees will be investigated, but likely turned over to their pursuers. If the District Leader deems a judgement unfair, asylum will be given. #All violators of laws should be reported. Punishment for not reporting a crime will attract the same punishment as the guilty party. South District Laws Failure to comply with these laws as interpreted by the District Leader will result in punishment deemed appropriate by Vomas. *ALL SUPERNATURAL CREATURES **Contact the District Leader if any laws are broken, cleanup will likely be necessary. **Do not expose yourself to the ignorant (those unaware of your true nature) before first gaining approval from the District Leader. **Do not kill humans or fight amongst each other needlessly. *MAGIC USERS **Do not utilize your abilities in public or around the ignorant unless it can be written off as natural phenomena. *NON-HUMAN APPEARING CREATURES **If you have a human form, use it in public or around the ignorant. **If you do not have a human form, cover what aspects of yourself are not human-like. *SHIFTERS **Do not actively shift in public or around the ignorant. *VAMPIRES **Do not feed in public or around the ignorant. **Gain the District Leader's approval prior to: **#Creating a familiar **#Creating a fledgling **#Taking a pet *WEREWOLVES **Go to a secure location for your monthly transformation. **Do not transform outside of the full moon. **Do not pass on your curse. Chinatown Laws #All supernaturals must declare their presence here to Lan Bao, territory leader, and request permission to operate or live in this district #All supernaturals must not speak of any supernatural activities to other supernaturals or mortals. #The City Ward are exempt from the above rules. #Do not create a new territory or stronghold within Chinatown